wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Ryonosuke
A lapsed blademaster, his weapon has taken many lives and will take many more. Appearance Ryonosuke is tall and relatively thin for an orc. His skin is a tanned green as a result of many days spent wandering beneath the Durotar sun. His hair is black with a few grey strands mixed in. As a sign of his disgrace, his formerly long topknot, symbolic of his status as a blademaster, has been crudely chopped into the short, tight knot it is today. He sports thick, trimmed sideburns but no beard. The Burning Blade insignia is branded into his right breast. Given his lack or demonic/shamanic empowerment, he wears spiked plate armor. His blade is always close at hand, sharpened and gleaming. Background Early Life Ryonosuke's background is a mystery. His mother is said to have been a conquest of the Burning Blade when they pillaged an enemy orc settlement on Draenor, but no one can say for sure. Regardless, he was taken in by the Blackrock Clan to be trained as a warrior and handed over to whatever clan would take him when he came of age. His upbringing was brutal, taken place during the height of the Old Horde's bloodlust; his status as an unwanted bastard, an outsider, only made things worse. He managed to survive, however, and grew into a tall, lithe, brutal warrior. Two orcs were assigned, despite their protests, to take Ryonosuke out to the altar where the blood of Mannoroth was kept. As they traveled to the altar, the young warrior was silent, despite the incessant jeering from his escort. They arrived, and Ryonosuke stood silent for a moment as he contemplated his fate. He had experienced nothing but derision and cruelty, no matter how capable a warrior he proved. Even now, what was supposed to be a ceremonious moment for him was being desecrated by his unwilling escort. He drank deep of the blood. It quickly coursed through his body and he felt a supernatural strength and urge for violence overtake him. He turned towards the mocking orcs and grinned. In a flash he ripped the blade from the nearest orcs hands and slew them both in one great, arcing slash. Burning Blade Bloodthirsty and ruthless, he was a terrifying force in every raid the Horde undertook. Undiscerning in his fury, men, women and children alike fell before him. As his prowess grew, so did his taste for violence; he killed almost half as many allies as he did enemies, he was so overtaken by his bloodlust. Soon enough he was committed to the Burning Blade, too much of a liability to walk amongst the normal clans. When Doomhammer finally unleashed the Blade against the Alliance at the base of Blackrock Mountain, Ryonosuke bathed in blood. Unfortunately for the world, he was one of the handful of Burning Blade orcs captured by the Alliance. Like the rest of the clan, the lethargy hit him hard. He fell into a deep depression, at times seemingly catatonic, being so quiet and so still. He made no friends in the internment camps, keeping mostly to himself. His whole psyche was shook; he had known only war and bloodshed, had slaughtered many, but now was incapable of harming a fly. His despair was abysmal, the voices of the slain haunting his sleep. This phase would not last, however. Thrall began to storm the camps, and the lethargy began to fade. Ryonosuke found himself regaining his confidence by the day. He began sparring with other members of the Burning Blade when they were able to keep out of sight of the guards. By the time his camp was attacked, Ryonosuke had managed to attain his former levels of fighting skill and physical conditioning. He felt rapture as he slew his captors during the riot within the camp, as Thrall's forces attacked outside. Disgrace The rapture would be short-lived. The Burning Blade pledged undying loyalty to Thrall, embracing the shamanic spirits and becoming blademasters; Ryonosuke did the same, although he felt no gratitude. The aftermath of every battle found him being scolded for his brutality. His prowess began to slip in comparison to his reformed brethren as the spirits began to forsake him for his cruelty. This new Horde bore little resemblance to the raging onslaught he had been a part of. Still, Ryonosuke toiled, knowing of no other place that would accept him. Things finally came to a head when he took part in a counterstrike against the Kul Tiras remnants. He and a fellow blademaster were assigned to neutralize a camp just off the coast of Bladefist Bay. Embracing the spirits of wind, they snuck into the camp and sought out its leader. Intimidated by the two hulking orcs, he surrendered, offering to lay down all arms and retreat to Theramore. Ryonosuke's partner nodded approval; Ryo glared. Barely even realizing what he was doing, Ryonosuke drew his blade and disemboweled his fellow blademaster in one swift, fluid motion. The commander, eyes wide in shock and half-blinded by the arterial spray, soon fell too. One by one, Ryo slaughtered every human in the camp. The spirits abandoned him in horror and disgust. At dawn, a small Horde skiff was found abandoned on the shore of Bladefist Bay. A lone set of footprints led away from the shore towards the wilds of Durotar. The Kul Tiras fires that had once been visible through the morning fog burned no longer. Involvement Dishonored by the mysterious death of his partner, Ryonosuke was dismissed from Thrall's service. Alone without a clan, Ryonosuke existed as a kind of mercenary, taking whatever work payed well and allows him to keep his skills honed; as without demon blood or shamanic spirits, Ryo must rely on his training and natural prowess to survive. His ruthlessness led him to the Stormrise Warband, who not only tolerate but arguably embrace such wanton destruction. He currently fights alongside them, although he also takes on third party jobs. Quotes "No family. No clan. I trust only my blade." See also * Warrior * Blademaster * Burning Blade Category:Archived Characters